The Second Lady
by arcticcomet
Summary: Aaron becomes VP, which changes his life forever. Could there still be a chance for him and Emily? Standalone & multichapter fic. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

You've probably been wondering why I haven't chosen a VP yet... As you know, Aaron, my two previous attempts have been either extremely ill-advised or otherwise unsuccessful, and I can't mess up for a third time."

"I understand that, Sir."

"The candidates you and Emily have presented to me are all worthy and qualified, but I don't know them. You see what I mean? I have to be able to trust my VP 110%, because if there's anything this country needs now, it's stability and reliability.

Aaron nodded, wondering where this conversation was headed.

"So... I re-hired you as my Special Advisor, but I'd be thrilled if you agreed to be my VP."

Okay. He had to admit he hadn't been expecting this.

"Sir... I don't know what to say..."

"So I've finally managed to render you speechless? That must be a first," chuckled Kirkman.

"I mean, it's an honor that you're even asking me, but I'm in no way qualified for that position. I've never been elected for public office. It'd be-"

"Unconventional?"

"And that's putting it mildly, Sir."

"I'm aware of that. As for your qualifications, you're well connected, know how D.C works, can hold your own in front of the media and I trust you. You're a good man. That's what I need, and that's what America needs."

"What about me being interrogated by the FBI?"

"It's old news by now, according to Seth. You did nothing wrong."

"Reputation is everything, Sir. Especially in D.C."

"I know, and I understand your reservations. Do you need time to consider your answer?"

"If you don't mind, Sir."

"Take as much time as you need. Nobody knows about this yet except for the two of us."

"Emily and Seth don't know either?"

"No, they don't. I wanted to speak to you first."

Aaron nodded.

This offer was by far the biggest honor of his life, but how could he be ready for this? Assuming Kirkman, Emily and Seth would somehow manage to get him confirmed VP, his life would be altered forever.

Suddenly he began to understand the panic he'd seen in Kirkman's eyes at the beginning. How could anyone be ready for this?

"As your Special Advisor, I have to warn you that I'm not likely to be a popular pick as far as Congress goes. You might not be able to get enough support, and it might lead into a dip in your approval rating," Aaron explained. This idea was so out of the box that he had to make sure the President was aware of the magnitude of the risk he was taking, even by making the suggestion.

Kirkman nodded.

"I understand all that and trust me, this decision wasn't made lightly."

"Just making sure you know the risks, Sir."

"And I appreciate that, your input is always valuable. We truly did miss you here, Aaron."

Kirkman had made sure that he felt wanted in the White House, at least by the President himself. As much as Aaron enjoyed the compliments from his boss, he couldn't help being childish and wish others had been as forthcoming. Others meaning Emily for the most part.

"With all due respect, you did great without me."

The President shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"Well, I want to do even better than great. Like I've told you before, this is where you belong, in a key role."

As Aaron left the Oval Office, his mind was plagued by a million thoughts. He was used to making independent decisions, but just this once he really wished he had someone to talk this through with. On the other hand, at least now there was nobody else's life to consider. He wasn't particularly close to the President's family, but from the little he'd heard from Emily, it was clear that Kirkman's presidency had had a profound effect on his wife as well as their kids, and not all those repercussions were of the good variety. Sometimes loneliness could be a blessing in disguise.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair as he approached his office, already feeling a tension headache developing. Pushing his door open, he came face to face with Emily who was perched on the edge of his desk, a memo in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron was pale as a ghost, and once upon a time Emily could've asked him about it, even with the possibility that it could be personal. Now all they talked about was work, so that was where she'd stick to. It wasn't as if his personal life was any of her business anyway.

"Something happen?" She asked, clearing her throat.

He shook his head, but as he turned away from her, she caught the stunned look in his eyes. _Something_ was definitely up.

"Nothing to worry about. What did you want to discuss, Emily?"

Aaron Shore was never distracted, so whatever was happening had to be big, and _bad_. Emily swallowed the lump forming in her throat at the thought that he no longer wanted to confide in her. She knew she shouldn't be upset, because people did grow apart. Yet it still hurt.

"Ummm... We had a meeting scheduled. You know, to go through Kirkman's remarks on Hookstraten's education initiative. Seth should be here in a minute. Seriously, Aaron, what's going on with you today?"

"I'm sorry," he muttered back, but refused to offer her anything else, opting to stare out the window instead.

Anger, hurt and frustration bubbled inside of her, as they had so often before during her interactions with Aaron. Fine. He could have it his way, then. They could stand there in silence until Seth came to bail them out, as he often did.

"Kirkman wants me to be VP," he suddenly continued, his voice uncharacteristically quiet.

Her jaw dropped. Even after working with Tom Kirkman for years and thinking she knew the man, this came as a surprise.

"After all the work we did to find more suitable candidates-," she started.

"He said he wanted me for the position. Yup. It's ridiculous, I know," he finished, letting out a disbelieving laugh.

"Well, it's definitely out of the box."

"He'll be eaten alive for this pick."

"What did you tell him?"

"I asked for some time to think about it."

She nodded, biting her lip.

"What are you going to say?"

"Since we both agree that it's a crazy idea and will inevitably damage the presidency, I'll do the right thing and decline."

He was right, at first glance at least. However, on second thought... She was the one with the closest personal ties to Kirkman, and the only one in the room who could maybe look at this from his point of view. Aaron fit the part. Not that she was being entirely objective, but it was true. If this worked out, part of the population would be eating out of his hand.

"I don't know, Aaron... I mean, it totally looks like a terrible idea, but... I get him."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You're a good man, and he knows and trusts you. Aside from the obvious flaws, I could think of much worse candidates."

As his eyes bore into hers, she felt herself blushing slightly, but straightened up, going for a more neutral and impersonal approach.

"You mean that?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think I should take it, then?"

"It's up to you. We'd do everything in our power to make it happen. It's my job to advance the President's agenda." She wanted to slap herself for spouting generic drivel like that to him out of all people.

"Right, yeah. Of course," he replied, offering her one of those sad smiles she'd almost gotten used to by now.

 _God._ How did she always manage to push him farther away even when she didn't mean to? And how could any of this be fixed?

She opened her mouth to apologize, but Seth chose that exact moment to enter the office.

It wasn't until late that night when Aaron finally had some time for himself. Pouring himself a large glass of brandy, he settled behind his desk. He'd decided to tell Emily because if anyone could offer an honest and objective opinion on a crazy idea like that, it was her. She'd given him what he'd been looking for, but her detachment was hard to swallow. There was _nothing_ personal about this for her, she'd made that clear enough.

It made sense, but he still hated it. He wished she cared about more than just Kirkman's presidency. Wished she cared about _him._

Whatever concerns he had about his own life changing, they were insignificant compared to what the President needed him to do. Aaron had always done everything for his country, and this was merely another one of those times that required a sacrifice. One of the biggest reasons he loved working at the White House was that he got to work closely with Emily and Seth again. That would change. As Vice President he wouldn't be one of the staff anymore. He wouldn't be going out for drinks after work anymore, not with the Secret Service escort. Nevertheless, he'd walked away from his friends once and could do it again.

He was forced back into the real world by a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," he called.

Aaron nearly shot up from his chair when Emily peeked inside.

"Oh, hey. I thought you gone home for the night," he stammered.

"No, had some catching up to do on paper work. I'm sure you can imagine," she replied.

He nodded, remembering his own work load as Chief of Staff. Sometimes he still missed the position, as much as he disliked acknowledging it.

"You want a drink?"

"I really should go... But okay, _one_ drink," she agreed, accepting a glass from him.

"Do you really think we could pull it off?" he asked.

"The vice presidency? Yeah, I do. Does that mean you've made a decision?"

He shrugged.

"Not yet, at least not really."

"You want to know what's funny?" she asked, leaning back against his desk as she poured herself another glass. So much for _'one drink_ ' only. Not that he minded her company.

"What?"

"I always figured you were like me in a way. That you were one of the people who wanted to make things happen but preferred working out of the spotlight."

"You're right about that."

"Is this really what you want, then?"

"There aren't many things I wouldn't do for this country, Emily. If it needs me to do this, then I will," he exhaled.

Emily offered no response, but he felt her eyes linger on him.

"I think you're worth the faith Kirkman has in you," she finally said, her voice almost too low to hear.

His heart thudded at the compliment, and the useless hope inside of him reared its head again.

"I won't be around as much if it works out," he said.

"I know. More brandy?"

"Yes, please."

He had no idea at which point they apparently reached a mutual decision to empty every liquor bottle in his office, but two hours later they were still sitting there, drinking side by side, mostly in silence. The air was heavy with unsaid words, but every swig they took only moved them further from voicing them.

"I should get- going-" she started, taking a step away from the desk and nearly tripping over her own feet. Before she toppled entirely, he snagged her by the wrist and pulled her back upright. As she was unsteady on her feet, she fell slightly against him, her chest suddenly flush against his.

"I hate you, you know?" she sighed, chuckling at the same time. Her forehead was nearly resting against his pectoral and he couldn't help enjoying the feel of her hot breath, so close to his bare skin now.

"Why?" he forced out, struggling not to pant.

"For being so damned difficult. For making me want _things_ ," she elaborated, slurring. He probably sounded just as bad though.

It was mostly the booze, but also because he knew it could be his last night as a nobody. He had the rest of his life to be rational and careful. Without thinking about too much, he tilted her face toward his before leaning down to brush his lips against hers. He knew he was an idiot when he did that, and the feeling only intensified when her mouth opened against his and she moaned as if he was the best dessert she'd ever had. If they'd been drunk during their first kiss, that night had nothing on this one. She managed to break the topmost button of his shirt in her haste to kiss his throat, and he'd never felt less like a gentleman as when his hands found her buttocks.

A thud coming from the floor above finally made them jump apart.

"I- I have to go. Let's never talk about this again, okay?" Emily asked, somehow grabbing her purse and coat without falling down.

She was out the door before he could get a single word out. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Emily woke up with a nasty hangover headache. Unfortunately she still remembered what had occurred between her and Aaron the night before. Groaning, she rolled out of her bed to pad into the bathroom for a hopefully reviving shower. She'd have to face him eventually, so it might as well happen today. She was simply going to pretend that nothing had ever happened, and hope he was willing to follow her lead on the matter. It was the easiest way out of this predicament, and although Emily had always prided herself in not taking the easy way out of things, this was hardly the first time Aaron made her compromise on her principles. _Too complicated._

She wasn't sure what the worst part of the whole thing was. Was it that she'd looked like a horny idiot in front of him? Or was it that despite trying to get over what had happened (and not happened) between them, she'd just gone out and revealed to Aaron that it hadn't worked? She shouldn't have started babbling. _No,_ she shouldn't have gotten drunk with him in the first place. And she definitely shouldn't have kissed him back. There were no good excuses for her behavior, but him possibly becoming VP would take him further away from her once again, render him as good as unattainable as far as she was concerned. Not that she'd had any concrete plans to sort things out between them, but at least until now it had been a possibility, should she choose to grasp it.

Luckily she saw no sign of him until the President summoned both her and Seth into the Oval Office. Aaron was already there, so he must've accepted the suggestion. For a fleeting moment she allowed herself to wonder if her advice had made any difference.

"Emily, I heard that you're already aware of the suggestion I made Aaron," started Kirkman.

She nodded, refusing to let herself react to the fact that Aaron had told the President about their talk. "Yes, Sir."

Seth gave her a stunned look, and she knew he'd complain about being left in the dark once again once this meeting was over.

"If I may ask, what is this about, Sir?" asked Seth.

"It's about the vice presidency. I want Aaron for the position, and this morning he accepted my offer."

Seth let out a low whistle.

"That's... Quite unorthodox, Sir."

Kirkman smiled.

"I know. The question I have to both of you now is if you can make it happen."

"I'll start to figure things out with the Congress right away, Sir," she replied, studiously avoiding Aaron's dark gaze. She could feel it on her and it made her unnerved. Damn him.

"And I'll start preparing statements," said Seth.

"Excellent. So I guess I can take that as a _'yes, we can do this'_?

"You can, Sir," answered Seth with a mischievous smirk.

Emily barely stopped for long enough to grab a coffee that day, keeping on the move to make sure that Aaron wouldn't be able to corner her. Not that she believed he'd even necessarily tried to, but she couldn't be too careful. Her dignity and pride were at stake here.

After 6 PM she was so exhausted that she practically sank into a chair in Seth's office. There was no sign of the future VP, so she decided it was about time to let her feet rest for a few minutes.

"Are we doomed?" asked Seth.

"I wouldn't say that... I think we can be pretty sure of most of the Democrats, and Hookstraten can convince some of the Republicans. It's the Independents we might have the hardest time with. Most of them are pretty skeptical of Aaron and his past."

Seth nodded.

"Aaron and I will start working on that."

"He's coming here?" she asked, panic rising in her gut.

"Uh, yeah. What's the deal here? He told you about this thing and now you look like a deer in headlights at the thought of seeing the guy."

"There's nothing going on."

"Did you have a fight?"

"Something like that. Anyway, I'm going to stay professional about it, so how about you do the same thing and stop prying?"

Seth rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm honestly so sick of not being told about important things," he sighed dramatically.

"You'll get over it. And anyway, this isn't a big deal," she hissed back.

"Whatever you say, Emily," he replied, giving her one of those _'I'm totally not buying what you're selling but okay'_ looks.

Of course Aaron stuck his head inside the room before she had time to escape. _Crap._

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi. How's the VP-to-be holding up?" teased Seth.

Aaron glared back at him but said nothing. _No witty retorts tonight, then?_

"I'm not going to call you Sir, by the way. I know I should, but it'd be too weird," continued the press secretary.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you," replied Aaron, flashing Seth the first real smile she'd seen from him that day. If only she could not be affected by that.

"I'll still call you Aaron, too," she said, unable to stop the words.

He turned to her and nodded somberly.

"Good."

Aaron hadn't slept a wink the night before, wondering if there was any way to make things right with Emily after his epic fuck-up. The only options he came up with seemed stupid or ineffective. By the time morning came, he'd reached the conclusion that he'd now lost her friendship on top of everything else. Things would always be awkward between them from now on.

She'd been practically flying the whole day, so he was surprised to find her sitting with Seth. A pang of ridiculous jealousy hit him. Not that he thought there was anything going on between them, but he couldn't help but be jealous of the uncomplicated relationship between the two of them. They were both totally at ease, while he hadn't been that way with Emily since God knew when.

While both Emily and Seth promised to keep calling him by his first name, he knew it wasn't that simple. He wouldn't be part of their little trio anymore, as much as it saddened him. It'd be only the two of them again. He knew he should be over the moon over the prospect of becoming VP, but it was hard not to feel resentful as well. His lifestyle had never exactly allowed for many close friends, and now... It was quite possible he wouldn't have a single one left soon.

Emily left the office as soon as she could, reminding him that she was probably trying to avoid him.

"I'm guessing you won't be any more forthcoming about what's going on between you two than Emily was," sighed Seth, raising his brows at Aaron questioningly.

"Nothing's going on. Nothing for you to worry about, at least."

"Okay. But if there's anything I can do, just say the word."

"Thanks, man." Seth was a good guy, but not even he could help in this matter. There was probably no one who could.

"Anytime."

A month later it was finally confirmed that Aaron would truly become Kirkman's vice president. The night before inauguration he decided it was time to truly forget and let go of the past. Of what could've been. So he decided to visit a nearby grocery store to buy an _"I'm sorry"_ card. It took a while to decide what to write inside, but in the end he figured that there wasn't all that much to say.

 _Emily,_

 _As it says on the front, I'm sorry. Really. I was a total idiot. I wish you all the best._

 _\- Aaron_

Inauguration day would be a busy one, so he placed the card on her desk and left for home.


	4. Chapter 4

The card Emily found on her desk right before the inauguration made her reconsider her own actions, even if it was only for a short moment. The card was... _Sweet_ , without a doubt, but at the same time it struck her as a goodbye note. At first she'd hastily thrown the card into one of the drawers of her desk when Seth had walked in, but over the last few months she'd taken it out over and over again, her fingers smoothing over his handwriting and words. It was their most recent personal interaction, and she couldn't bring herself to get rid of it.

Being left alone with Aaron had turned out to be easier than she'd thought. He still spent enough time in the White House and they were even in the same room often enough, but there was _always_ someone there. She was probably never getting used to him having Secret Service protection. Another thing she didn't think she'd ever get used to was him having his own Chief of Staff. Her name was Tricia, and she was smart, professional and unafraid to speak her mind. Often Emily found herself wishing she could still deal with Aaron directly, instead of going through her. Maybe he wouldn't even have minded, but she was determined to play by the rules this time when it came to him.

As she entered Seth's office, she found him standing over a large cardboard box, gleefully pulling out letters.

"What are those?" she asked, frowning.

Seth chuckled.

"Aaron's fan mail."

"Fan mail? He gets fan mail?"

"Yeah. I mean, _look at this_. Some of these women send their underwear," he replied, removing a rather skimpy pair from the envelope in his other hand.

"Gross. Are they us- nevermind, I don't want to know."

He laughed again.

"Fine, I won't tell you."

"You should have his office handle them," she told him tensely.

"I know, I was just having a bit of fun," he sighed back.

Her eyes were glued to one of the screens in the press secretary's office. Aaron was giving a speech in California.

"Sacramento today, right? They're opening that new campus library building," she said quietly.

"Uhmmm... If you say so. Probably. You know his schedule by heart, don't you?"

She threw her head back and let out a laugh, one that she knew Seth would see through.

"Of course I don't. It was just a lucky guess."

"When did you last talk to him? You know, just out of curiosity."

"Last week, you were there, too."

"I meant _alone_."

"We don't have much to talk about anymore."

"You know what? I don't believe you. I think you should talk to him when he comes back, or hell, give him a call tonight. You're on the edge all the time, Emily."

"No, I'm not."

"You know his schedule better than anyone although it's not really your job, you watch all his speeches, and yet you can't have a one-to-one with him. It's crazy," he huffed, shaking his head.

"It's not crazy."

"You used to be friends."

"We still are."

"You can't be friends with someone you never talk to."

"I didn't say we were _close_ friends."

"Emily..."

"Let's change the subject, okay? I came here to do my job, not to talk about the Vice President."

"Oh, so now he's the Vice President?"

"Cut it out."

"Fine."

Aaron told himself it was a good thing that he had time to give speeches at campus library openings and such, but it still felt like a colossal waste of time. He didn't feel like he was getting anything done. All the important decisions were in the hands of Kirkman and his staff. God, how he wished he was still part of that crew. Sure, he got to make policy suggestions to the President, but as far as seeing them through? That wasn't his job anymore.

He would spend the night in yet another hotel room, but his new place in Washington didn't feel any more like a home than the neat suites did. According to the Secret Service, his previous apartment had been _impossible to secure properly,_ so he'd moved. Now he even had a guest room, which nobody used except for Nadia occasionally. His problems were still small compared to what his own family had endured when he'd been younger, but he couldn't say this was making him happy. Sighing, he grabbed a beer from the minibar and dropped onto the bed, flicking the TV open. A game of basketball, or hockey, or football, or whatever, should take his mind off his troubles nicely.

He'd been keeping his phone on the bedside table in case his mom called, as she usually did after every public or half public speech he gave, and she didn't disappoint him that night either.

"Wonderful speech today, Aaron. Absolutely wonderful!" she exclaimed. He grinned, shaking his head. His mom had to be his biggest fan.

"You always say that," he replied.

"I know, but it's true!"

"How are you? How's Dad?"

"We're fine, still so very proud of you. I wish you could visit."

"Me, too, but you know it'd be difficult to arrange."

"We could come to see you in Washington."

Aaron hesitated. On the other hand, he wouldn't mind having his parents over for a while, but on the other... He wasn't sure if he wanted them to see the way things really were. His mom in particular was perceptive, if he uttered one wrong word, she'd know something was wrong.

"Come on, Aaron. Let us come."

 _Ugh._

"All right, fine."

"Good boy. Now, have you been sleeping and eating properly? You look very tired on the TV."

"Yeah, I've just been busy. That's all."

"Mmmm... We will see about that when we come to Washington."

" _Mama..."_

"Don't give me that! Of course I'm allowed to worry about the well-being of my only son."

He chuckled. Most of the time he adored his mom, but she could be _too much_.

"Say hi to Dad for me, okay? I've got to go, talk to you soon."

"Good night, Aaron."

Placing the phone back on the table, he unmuted the TV once more. When the phone rang again after only a minute has passed, he actually jumped a little. He didn't even bother checking the called ID this time.

"Can we talk tomorrow, _Mama_?" he asked. It was only then that he thought to confirm it was actually his mother on the phone again. It wasn't. _Shit._

A low chuckle filled the line.

"Emily? I'm sorry, I thought it was-"

"Your mom? I figured as much."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. I just talked to her..."

"It's okay."

He couldn't believe Emily was calling him, not after all this time. She'd barely seemed to want to have anything to do with him professionally, much less personally. This could easily be a work call, too.

"Uh, did you need something?" he inquired carefully, clearing his throat.

She didn't answer him straight away, and it gave him hope. Okay, maybe this wasn't a work call after all.

"I just wanted to tell you that I saw your speech earlier today. I thought it went really well."

"Thanks," he said, knowing there hadn't been anything special about that day's speech. He'd given many better ones recently.

"And... I wanted to know how you were doing, with all these changes. I know you had reservations."

"It's been... I've had to adjust. A lot." _I miss my former job. I miss you._

"I heard you had to move."

"Yeah. You should come by sometime."

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure Seth would like that, too."

 _Ouch._

"Well, if you want an afterwork drink with me, there's no going to a bar anymore," he joked.

Emily laughed. It felt good to hear the sound again. He'd missed that, too.

"We can set it up when you come back. See you on Thursday," she said.

Aaron frowned, impressed she knew when he'd be coming home.

"See you then. And Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"It was nice talking to you again. It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has. Goodnight,"

"Goodnight."

He went to bed later with a considerably lighter heart than he'd had only hours earlier. One phone call wasn't much, but it could be a start.


	5. Chapter 5

Kirkman's first White House Christmas Party was in full swing. Aaron had been sipping eggnog all night, chatting with whoever happened to approach him. He didn't mind the cabinet members, or even the part of the White House staff that still dared to speak to him, but there were also reporters around and that always limited his freedom.

Recently he'd become to grow more and more tired of being scrutinized. A few weeks ago there had been an article on his mother's uncle, who had been an illegal immigrant. Considering that the man had been dead for five years now and had never been all that close to him or his parents, he felt it was unfair. But was there really such a thing when you were the Vice President of the United States? Maybe not. Seth had eventually gotten things under control, but he knew his poor mother was still reeling from the uproar she believed she'd caused. Aaron couldn't wait for the holidays to begin, hoping he'd finally get a chance to kick back and relax, at least just a little.

He'd been keeping tabs on Emily all night. After a brief greeting, she hadn't said anything to him. Too busy with the other guests, although he still got the sense she was avoiding him. Maybe it was the fact that alcohol was being served, not that he'd had much. She looked good in her wine red dress. It was elegant and yet clung to her body in the right places.

"You're staring, Aaron," said Seth, suddenly showing up next to him.

"No, I'm not," he replied, chuckling.

"Too bad there's no dancing here."

"It's not as if I could dance even if there was. The reporters here would throw a fit. Whoever I danced with would become my fiancée overnight as far as they're concerned."

"Do I detect bitterness in your voice, Mr. Vice President?"

"Don't call me that, Seth."

Seth clapped him on the back.

"All right, fine. Aaron, I think you should know something. You'll probably say you don't care, but I know you do, so hear me out."

"Okay."

"See the guy Emily's talking to?"

"Yeah. Isn't he from the Department of the Treasury or something?"

Seth nodded.

"Yep. Matt Bauer. I think he's been trying to get Emily to go out with him."

Aaron's heart sank, and he forced himself to nod, trying to keep his expression neutral.

"Why do you think that?"

"He keeps calling her and she's all smiley but awkward afterward."

He nodded again. Although it was really none of his damned business, he was dying to know if Emily had agreed to date this guy.

"I don't know if she's said yes yet," offered Seth, clearly taking pity on him.

Aaron released a sigh.

"Well, you were right. I don't care either way. It's her life," he said, setting his glass on the nearest table and turning his back on Seth.

"If you say so," he heard Seth mutter as he sauntered away in search of the nearest men's room. Once inside, he splashed some cold water onto his face. He really needed to get a grip.

If Emily wanted to date Matt Bauer, then that was what she should do. As far as he knew, the guy was smart and successful. As much as the thought depressed him, he had to accept that in Emily's mind he was old news. Sometimes it felt as if the nights they'd spent working together in his (now her) office, either with Seth or alone had never even taken place. Especially the one when he'd saved her job, asked her out and kissed her.

Had she ever... Had she ever even liked him? Or had the kiss and agreeing to go out with him been just gratitude for saving her job? These questions had been plaguing on his mind even when he'd been unemployed. Her actions and obvious distrust in him had been hurtful, but still a part of him had wished that she'd offer an explanation of some kind eventually. However, it was obvious that she was far too hard-boiled for that. For her it had been business as usual. The problem was that he'd let his emotions get involved with his work and thus had expected the same from her. His mistake. He had no idea if she even felt that she had something to explain, if she realized how much it'd hurt him. At this point it hardly mattered though. It was better that she didn't know how deep his feelings for her had been, and still were.

As he left the restroom, he heard the faint sound of piano emanating from a nearby room. Surely it couldn't be...

Emily had sought refuge with her old friend, the piano. The party was exhausting, and Matt Bauer was one of the most exhausting people in attendance. He'd been pestering her for weeks now. She should've told him no after the very first request, but saying that would've been admitting that she was still hung up on Aaron, and she couldn't have that. She could and should date anyone she wanted to.

She'd had the feeling of being watched for most of the evening, and she was pretty sure it had been Aaron, but she'd never caught him. Until now. Just like all those months before, he was standing close to the doorway, looking at her with that wistful smile of his. He looked good in a tux. Or well, if she was being totally honest, _good_ was an understatement. It didn't exactly come as a surprise to her, but imagining something was never the same as seeing the real thing. Immediately she hit the wrong chord and stopped entirely.

"Sorry," he muttered.

She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. How has your night been?"

He shrugged.

"Pretty dull. Guess you felt the same way, since you're here."

"I just needed a little break from the crowd. What are your plans for the holidays?"

"My parents are coming to visit."

"Oh, that sounds good. I heard about what happened with your mom's uncle... I'm sorry."

"It's not a big deal, but yeah, it's definitely taken a toll on her."

"She doesn't want to cause you any trouble."

"And she hasn't. What are you up to at Christmas?"

"I'm driving up to see my parents. It's been a while for us, too."

He nodded.

"The price of working at the White House."

"You could say that."

Emily nodded back at him as they regarded one another in silence. It seemed like an acknowledgement that this was all there's ever going to be. They were on friendly terms. It was more than she'd ever imagined would be possible when they'd first started working together nearly a year ago. Yet it was hard to forget that once there had been a possibility for more than that. She both yearned for and dreaded the day she'd forget all about the way he tasted, what his skin felt like under her fingertips. She couldn't let herself imagine how a date with him would've gone.

It was impossible for her to comprehend how he could still be sane after the ringer he'd been put through. She'd have left town and probably worn a brown paper bag over her head for the next five years if it had happened to her. He was strong, and it was terrifying and intriguing at once. A mystery she would never solve. _How come it was never hard to take control at work but yet she was totally incapable of doing it when it came to her relationship with Aaron?_

Seth's arrival ended the moment.

"Hey guys, I've been looking for you all over! Kirkman's asking for both of you," he said.

"Coming," she mumbled.

She knew there was something wrong the second she saw Seth smile as he stared at something above her head, over the doorway.

"I'll leave you guys to it," he said, pointing at the object. Emily nearly groaned out loud when she saw the mistletoe. _How in the hell hadn't she seen that before?_

Aaron came to stand beside her, peering at the offensive decoration at least as resentfully as her.

"Okay," he murmured, turning sideways to face her.

Her heart thumped inside her chest and she hoped he wouldn't be able to hear it. Her eyes closed at the prospect of his kiss, but flew open when his lips landed on her forehead instead. It was brief and gentle and innocent and everything she would never have expected from Aaron. It also left no question as to whether he was still into her. He was not.

"Merry Christmas, Emily," he said, his voice flat.

"Me- Merry Christmas."


	6. Chapter 6

It was just another ordinary day at work for Emily, with only the occasional break. Seth always had his screens on, so she grabbed her granola bar and walked to his office to watch Aaron speak at a military base in Georgia. After Christmas, it seemed as if he'd retreated further into his shell; he no longer sook her out when he was around. It was another mystery, because before he'd at least showed interest in maintaining a friendship with her.

Her phone vibrated, signaling a new message. It was Matt, and she threw her head back in exasperation. She had to hand it to the guy, at least he was persistent. Well, maybe it was understandable, she'd had dinner with him once, after all. But that had been several weeks ago, and she certainly hadn't done anything to suggest she was necessarily interested in another date. He was a nice man, and the Emily of three to five years ago would've gone for it for sure. The one now, however? No.

"What's Aaron's speech today about?" asked Seth, pulling her halfway out of her thoughts.

"He's reaffirming our support for diversity and equality in the military," she replied without even thinking.

Seth chuckled.

"Figured you'd know."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't give me that again, Seth. I saw his schedule and these things have a tendency to stick in my head."

"Whatever you say," he answered, raising his arms in mock defeat.

While he disappeared behind the day's edition of the Washington Post again, Emily returned her eyes to the screen. The volume was low, so she could barely hear what Aaron was saying, but she liked watching him anyway. Somehow knowing he wouldn't know she was watching was reassuring, especially with him giving her the cold shoulder now.

Suddenly there was commotion in the audience of the speech, with one uniformed man pushing himself to the front row. She observed the Secret Service agents in the sidelines, ready to act, but before anyone had time to react, the man now in front pulled out a handgun, and the next thing she saw was Aaron going down, being swarmed by agents, before the feed cut out completely.

"Seth. Oh my God," she stammered, her voice shaking. "Oh my God," she repeated.

Seth's eyes widened at the sight of the blank screen.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Someone- someone shot Aaron!"

"My God. Let's go and find Kirkman. Can you walk?" he inquired as she tried to stand. Her legs felt like jelly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go, I'll be right behind you," she replied, wanting to get to the President as soon as possible. She _couldn't_ think, _wouldn't_ let herself think. If she did she'd break, and then she'd be useless and weak. She'd kept herself together for the most part when Kirkman got shot, and she could do the same thing now. Or that was what she told herself as her heart threatened to burst into her throat and she felt like someone was squeezing the life out of her. _He's not dead. He's not dead. He's not dead._

As she followed Seth to the Oval Office, she couldn't help thinking back to Peter MacLeish's inauguration and the assassination attempt on Kirkman. How her knees had almost given in on her, how she would've gone down onto the ground if it hadn't been for Aaron's arms around her shoulders. He'd pulled her away, all the while she'd been so suspicious of him and canceled their date. _I'm so sorry._ That was what she'd tell him right now if she could.

The President was already aware of the situation when they reached the room, barking orders at Mike.

"Did he have the vest on or not, Mike?" he asked, raising his voice in an uncharacteristic manner. She made a strangled sound at her boss's reaction. Despite all their differences, Kirkman was fond of Aaron, there was no doubt about that.

"I will confirm that right now, sir," promised the agent, slipping out of the room.

"Do we know anything yet, sir?" asked Seth.

Kirkman shook his head, burying his head in his hands briefly.

"Not much. I've been wearing a bulletproof vest for months now, and he's supposed to do the same thing. If he had it on, he should be okay. Mike's trying to get a hold of his Secret Service detail."

"Was- did they catch the guy who did it?" she asked, feeling the need to participate in some small way despite wanting to curl up in the corner and cover her ears and eyes like a child.

"I'm hoping to find that out as soon as Mike comes back."

All three of them waited in silence, the minutes ticking by agonizingly slowly.

At last Mike strode back inside and released a sigh.

"He had the vest on, sir."

"Thank God," replied Kirkman, and Emily found herself needing to sit down.

"How is he?" she asked.

"They took him to the nearest hospital, but he's alive and responsive."

"Did they catch the shooter?" asked Seth, repeating her earlier question.

Mike nodded.

"He's in custody. Obviously no info on the motive just yet."

"I want to be kept up to date on this, Mike."

"Of course, sir. I'll have the Secret Service contact you directly as soon as they know more."

"Thank you."

Getting shot was no walk in the park even if you had a bulletproof vest on. Aaron's side throbbed worse than it ever had, even during his days in the high school football team. His life had just been saved by Kevlar, and all he wanted was to get home. Not that there was anyone waiting for him, but he still would've preferred it over the strange hospital. Unfortunately the doctors had other ideas and they wanted to keep him in for the night for observation.

Kirkman had already called, ordering him to rest properly before getting back to work. He'd promised to comply, but a bruise (no matter how big it was), wouldn't be enough to keep him out of action for long. He'd also talked to Seth, who'd jokingly accused him of scaring both him and Emily half to death. Aaron didn't want to think about her, because the second he did, he started wishing she were there with him. The third call he'd taken had been from his mom. She was understandably upset and had apparently temporarily lost hr ability to speak English. He'd tried to reassure her of his health throughout the phone call, but he was pretty sure she'd call again before going to bed.

The phone vibrated, his heart skipped a beat as he saw that he had a message from Emily.

 _Can I call?_

She was really asking that?

 _Of course._

Throwing out all the stupid walls he'd recently erected between them, he answered before the first ring had finished.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Bruised, but otherwise okay. They're letting me out tomorrow."

"Good."

That was all she said, and although he wouldn't have minded simply listening to her breathe on the other end of the line for the rest of the night, he had to wonder if she had something else to say. Or maybe she was hoping he'd ask her something.

"How are _you_ holding up?" he dared to ask, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"I'm okay, I'm not the one who was shot! Listen, Aaron..." she started, her voice trailing off mid-sentence.

"What?"

"When I saw you go down, I thought... I thought we wouldn't be as lucky as we were when Kirkman got shot."

"Emily..."

"I didn't know you had the vest on."

"I always have it on when I'm out in public."

"I know that _now_. I still can't believe that the whole Patrick Lloyd thing may have led to this."

"We don't know who it was yet. Hell, it could've been the KKK, or another group like that. Or just some sick individual with no affiliations."

"Yeah, you're right... When you come home, can we talk? I mean properly, honestly."

He held his breath.

"Yeah, sure."

"I could come and see you when I get off from work."

"Sounds good."

"See you tomorrow, then. Try to get some sleep."

"Thanks, I will."

He tried not to get his hopes up too much, but he'd been starving for a talk like this for months. Maybe she was dating another man, but that didn't mean they couldn't talk things out. That night he imagined pulling her into his arms, letting her know that he wasn't going anywhere. Not from this world or from her life. He was dying to know what she had to say, but at the same time he was scared of revealing her all his cards. Still, he was going to drag himself out of that hospital and into that damned helicopter he'd used to get to Georgia in the morning, even if it was the last thing he did.


	7. Chapter 7

24 hours later Aaron was back in Washington, comfortably seated on his couch with a jar full of pain killers and a coke, because apparently the pills didn't mix with alcohol. He could've used a beer, though. Emily tended to leave work late, but with every passing half hour he heard nothing from her, his doubts grew. Maybe she wasn't coming after all. _And if she showed up, what should he say to her? What did she want to say to him?_ He was good at improvising when it came to politics, but this wasn't work or some game. This was his life, and he'd never been good at relationships.

It was 11:30 PM when his phone finally buzzed.

 _Sorry it's so late. Just leaving WH._

He sighed in relief.

 _No worries. Still up and waiting. See you soon._

He expected her to get there within 20 minutes, but grew worried when 35 minutes had passed and there was still no sign of her.

 _Everything okay?_

 _Yeah. Walking, needed some time to think._

He blinked at her latest message. It was the most honest thing she'd said to him in possibly... Well, ever. The second thought to hit him was the fact that it was late and she was walking alone in the dark and rain. The neighborhood was a good one, but still. He cursed his inability to run outside to meet her, make sure nothing happened to her.

"Sir? Emily Rhodes is here to see you," announced Robbie, his Secret Service detail. Seth had nicknamed him the Vice-Mike.

"Thanks, Robbie," he said, keeping his eyes on Emily as she peeled her soaking wet coat off. She looked back at him and offered a tired smile.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi. I wish you hadn't walked."

She rolled her eyes.

"Because it's dangerous?"

"That, and you've wasted my precious time," he joked.

"Well, if that's really what you're worried about, I can come back at a better time," she answered, reaching for her coat again. He was at her side in an instant, gently resting a hand on the hanger.

"Nah, I think I'll hold you onto that promise you made me yesterday."

"All right. Can I have a drink first?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Booze or no booze?"

"I'll stick to water," she said, eyeing the living room nervously.

She downed the water in one gulp, still standing in the middle of the room while he resumed his spot on the couch.

"I'm not really sure where to start," she finally admitted, sighing.

"Well, I've got all night."

Releasing a nervous chuckle, she took a seat next to him.

"I came here because I don't want you to think I didn't care. That I _don't_ care."

"Right."

"I didn't like the way things were left between us after, you know..."

"You mean after you believed I'd committed treason?" he asked, trying his hardest not to let the resentment into his voice, but he knew he was failing. Badly. But hell, if honesty was what she wanted, then why shouldn't he give it to her?

"I never believed that!"

"Bullshit, Emily. You did your job, and when you found a shred of evidence that pointed in my direction, you shut me out completely."

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to believe in me! Like I would've believed if it had been you, or Seth!"

"You have no idea how much it bothered me!"

"No, I don't. You know why? Because you barely said anything to me, not even after I was cleared of suspicion."

"I didn't know what to do, Aaron!"

"I wish you'd taken it just a little more personally, that's all."

"Personally? You mean like the time I practically begged Kirkman to tell me that you were innocent? How he told me to let him handle the investigation because he saw how hard it was for me?"

 _She'd really done that?_

"Yeah, you didn't know that, did you?"

"You could've said something to me. Instead you just went on with your life as usual, with the exception of stonewalling me."

"I work for the President. I had to stay professional."

"You know just as well as I do that things between us haven't been strictly professional in a long time. You and me... It's personal."

Emily pursed her lips, turning away from him. _Was she crying?_

"I'm sorry, okay? I messed up. I know it's shocking to hear me admit it, but I don't have much of a choice," she replied quietly.

 _Oh no._ There was no way he could deal with her crying.

"Emily... I didn't mean to be an asshole to you. Tonight. Or ever, really. I'm sorry."

"No, you're hurt, and you have a right to be. Sometimes... I'm not good with people, especially the ones who have an effect on me," she admitted.

He smiled at little at her confession. _So he still had an effect on her?_

"It happens to the best of us... I forgive you."

"Thank you."

"Is that all you wanted to say?" he asked.

Emily had needed the walk to come up with a bulletproof plan on how to deal with Aaron. She'd taken every alternative approach into account... Except for her reactions. She'd expected an argument, but hadn't anticipated how much a few simple words from him could make her hate herself. She'd gone in feeling confident but somewhat nervous, and now she was... Spent. Utterly spent.

His hand suddenly covered hers carefully, resting on her knee. As soon as he saw that her eyes were on their joint hands, he pulled back. _Was he being like this because of their argument or was something else going on?_

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, just really tired."

"It's getting late. I'll call you a taxi," he stated, pushing himself to his feet. She saw him wince at the movement.

"No, not yet."

"Won't your boyfriend be upset you're spending half of the night with another guy?" he asked, his tone flippant.

 _Boyfriend? Oh._ Now things were finally starting to make sense.

"Where did you get that idea?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. She was growing rather certain that she'd have to smack a certain press secretary the next time she saw him.

Aaron shrugged.

"Just heard a rumor that you were dating Matt Bauer."

"Not that it's really any of your business, but I had dinner with him _once_ , soon after New Year's. He'd not my boyfriend no matter what your little source may say."

He shrugged again.

"Well, that's one more date than we ever had."

His words cut into her once more, making her angry and sad at the same time. Maybe because she'd thought the same thing. Still, his passive-aggressiveness was getting on her nerves.

"Stop. Doing. That," she said.

"What?"

"Pretending you're fine. I wanted us both to be honest tonight. I've been honest with you."

"And I've been honest with you."

"No, you haven't."

"Fine. Ask me anything and I'll answer."

"If there was still a chance for us, would you take it?"

She held her breath as he inhaled sharply. He was staring at the floor, then at the ceiling. Anything but her.

"Please, don't make me answer that," he pleaded softly.

"Why not?"

"I'd like to be left with some of my dignity still intact."

"So you think your answer wouldn't be the same as mine?"

"When I left the White House, I promised myself I'd never ask you that, no matter what happened. I also promised to never suggest anything like that to you again, that I'd try to forget. I know where I stand. Let me keep my pride."

"And have you managed to forget?"

"Have _you_?"

"Answer the question, Aaron."

"I don't forget things."

"Good. Neither do I."

Leaving her blazer on the couch, she walked up to him and pulled on his face until they were standing eye-to-eye.

"I didn't do _this_ with Matt, just so you know" she murmured, right before kissing him. He was warm, safe and alive and tasted like home. It was probably the biggest risk she'd ever taken in her personal life, but as his arms wrapped around her, securing her against him, she knew she'd never regret it. You didn't always need words in order to be honest.


	8. Chapter 8

aron could hardly believe this was happening, but when Emily suddenly pressed against his bruise, the pain was so intense that he let out a yelp.

"You're hurting," she said, a look on concern in her eyes.

"It's nothing," he replied, unwilling to let a minor injury ruin their night together.

"Liar... Show me where it hurts."

He guided her hand to his right side, close to the middle of his ribcage.

"It's here," he told her.

"Okay." Her hands traveled up to his neck and began to unbutton his shirt. He pulled her blouse from the waistband of her skirt, letting his fingers roam up and down her back as her trembling fingers worked on his shirt. Goosebumps erupted on the skin he touched, and he leaned in to drop a kiss on her exposed neck.

"You should be in bed," she exhaled, groaning.

"I love the way you think," he laughed.

Emily pushed away from him slightly, but only to brush his shirt off his shoulders. He was hoping she'd focus on everything else besides visible signs of his injury, but of course she laid her palm right on top of the purple mark.

"Jesus, it's the size of my hand," she whispered.

"It's only a bruise, Emily," he said, trying to convince her.

"There's no way we can do this tonight... What did the doctors tell you?"

Aaron groaned in frustration.

"Well, I didn't exactly ask them about sex, but I was told to take it easy," he admitted.

"That settles it, then."

"I know my limits."

"Oh, come on, you'd go to work tomorrow if I let you!"

"I just hate the idea of wasting tonight," he sighed. "As you know, things between us have changed within hours in the past. I don't want to take any chances."

Hurt flashed in her eyes, immediately making him regret his choice of words. He was sure she was going to leave, but instead she reached for his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay? I don't want to. And I've learned from my mistakes, too, you know. For a while yesterday I thought I'd never get to argue with you again, and if you think I'm going to change my mind tomorrow, you really don't know me at all."

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

She shook her head.

"I get it, I really do."

"Does that mean you're staying here for the night?"

"If you want me to."

Bringing her hand to his lips, he nodded.

"I want you to."

He may have relented for now, but it was only for show. He still had big plans for later, and he was reasonably confident she wouldn't mind when the time came.

As Emily showered in the master bathroom, she knew her life would never be the same, regardless of whether their relationship would last or not. Only the week before had her sister emailed her a scanned article from Cosmo, listing the most eligible bachelors in the United States. The smart and charming 35-year-old Mexican-American Vice President from Texas was at the top of the list. She'd rolled her eyes at the article, but there was no denying that the media would freak out. And they were likely to find out soon enough if she came back after tonight.

She'd worked for years to get where she was now. She had an influential job and people respected her. It was the 21st century, but too often women were still defined through the men they dated or married. As much as she liked Aaron, she wondered if she was flushing years' worth of work down the toilet by being with him. She wasn't interested in giving interviews, especially if they didn't pertain to serious political issues, and she'd never leave her job. Not for any man. Still, wouldn't it be worth it if it lasted? She didn't want to spend the rest of her life alone, and no man had ever captured her interest the way Aaron did. And when had she ever backed from a challenge or insisted on doing things the easy way? Nevertheless, some ground rules would have to be established, but that could wait until the morning.

The warm water eased her tense muscles and washed away the stress of the last two days. It also made her think of what she'd seen. She may have focused mostly on his injuries, but there had been no way of ignoring- and admiring- his body. He was hard and lean muscle all over, and she wanted all of it pressed up against her, with nothing between them. _Soon._ And frankly she was a little suspicious of how easily he'd seemed to give in to her. Either he was in some serious pain or was he was planning something. Anticipation made her skin prickle as she dried off and pulled Aaron's bathrobe on. It was too big for her, but she didn't mind it, and she liked the way it smelled of him.

He was lying on the bed, his back against the headboard, a book open in his lap. His signature suit was gone, replaced by a t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts.

"Come here," he beckoned, and she complied, taking a seat on the mattress beside him. Without a warning he took her by the wrist and waist and hoisted her up to his lap.

"What are you up to now?" she asked playfully, sinking her hands into his dark curls.

"We didn't agree on no kissing, did we?"

She didn't get an opportunity to answer because he claimed her mouth, parting her lips to slip his tongue in. He was a good kisser and had left her wanting more right from their very first kiss months ago. He was pressing against her mouth, but not enough. Not nearly enough. And then he moved on, suckling on the sensitive skin of her neck. Dizzy, she threw her head back and let go, feeling his hands supporting her back.

"Emily," he called out, his voice low and husky.

"What?"

"Can I take this off?" he asked, toying with the sash of the robe.

This was getting to be too much, but every single part of her body was telling her to say yes, or to possibly undress on her own.

"We had a deal," she sighed.

"And we still do. I'm not going to be doing anything strenuous, I promise."

"All right."

He pulled on the knot and then parted the robe, pushing it off her shoulders. She felt exposed, but his dark and hungry gaze made her forget about everything else. In order to maintain some sense of equality, she reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head with his help. _Much better._

Emily found herself quickly on her back, with Aaron on his side, caressing the curve of her hip. When his hands found the waistband of her panties, she figured out what he had planned. Images of him between her legs filled her mind and she lifted her hips to allow him to slide the last garment down her legs.

He moved down and began teasing her by only kissing her stomach and thighs. By the time he pulled on one of her legs to place it on his shoulder, she was ready to explode. His hands encircled her hips, holding her in place as she tried to buck against him.

"Aaron," she moaned, hating herself. She'd never begged a man for anything, and was determined not to break that habit now.

He lifted his head and their eyes met. The stupid smirk on his face was nonchalant, but his irises were nearly black, and the intensity in his eyes made her shiver.

"I've got you," he said, right before putting his mouth where she needed it to be.

Aaron woke up to Emily trashing on the bed next to him, mumbling something unintelligible. He reached out to pull her back into his arms, unsure when she'd managed to leave.

"Shhhh... It's okay," he said, gently shaking her.

"Aaron?" she asked, her voice muffled against his chest.

"Yeah? Did you have a nightmare?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. You didn't survive."

"I'm here."

"I know."

They lay in silence for a while and he almost thought she'd fallen back asleep until she spoke again.

"How's your side?"

"Not too bad." It really wasn't. The sharpest pain seemed to be gone even if he moved, and he could deal with the dull throbbing.

"I'm not so sure if I want to hold onto our deal anymore," she said.

 _Was she suggesting what he thought she was suggesting?_

"Really? What made you change your mind?" he asked, frowning in amusement.

"I... I need you."

"Well, it's 3:30 AM, but I need you, too."

"Glad we're on the same page for once," she joked, right before he cut her off with a kiss.

He wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't had a partner in such a long time or because it was Emily, but he'd never been this turned on. She drove him crazy with the little sounds she made, the way she moaned his name, how she nipped on his bottom lip and neck every time she got the chance. They moved together like they'd been lovers longer than for just one night, and although he couldn't see her eyes in the darkness, he could feel them on his, and it was like a punch in the gut. This was serious. Not that he hadn't known that he had it bad, but the strength of his affection for her at this stage was downright scary.

Morning came too soon, and he woke up cranky, wanting to turn off the alarm on her phone and keep her with him. Emily reached for the phone and groaned.

"Turn off the alarm," he told her, not bothering to open his eyes.

"It's not my alarm. It's a phone call."

"Don't tell me it's-"

"Matt."

"You've got to be kidding me."


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, are you going to answer that?" Asked Aaron.

"And tell him what exactly?"

"The truth?"

"That I'm in bed with the Vice President?"

He grinned against her shoulder.

"You're the one who said that, not me," he replied.

Emily groaned and sat up.

"Hey, Matt."

He couldn't resist running a hand over her bare back as she spoke.

"Ah, I've got to be honest with you... I'm seeing someone else," she said, smacking Aaron's hand away lightly.

The possessive part of him wouldn't have minded telling the guy off himself, but this was better. Matt Bauer would find out the whole truth soon enough.

"Yeah, it's very new. I'm really sorry I haven't told you before... So yeah, I'm afraid this is it. Thanks, you too," she finished, sighing as she fell back against the mattress.

"What did he want anyway? It's 9 AM on Sunday."

"The same thing he's been asking for weeks. Another date. He wanted to go out for a walk before I have to go in."

"How did he take it?"

She shrugged.

"Disappointed, but didn't really put up a fight."

"Would that have mattered?" he asked, half-joking.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not taking other offers, if that's what you're asking. Besides, you're the known commodity now," she murmured, brushing off a stray lock from his forehead.

"Not disappointed then?"

"No comment, because I don't want to see that smug smirk on you again," she replied.

"Too late," he answered, rolling on top of her. He loved that she could keep him in check, but at the same time he knew she was lying about the smirk.

While Aaron showered, Emily took time to snoop around the bedroom. Although could it really be called snooping if she took a peek in a half-open closet? She wasn't surprised to see his clothes in impeccable order, the shirts ironed and ready to be worn. Nevertheless, the suspenders were what fascinated her the most. She'd never thought she'd get into a man who liked wearing them, but as far as Aaron was concerned, she wished he'd wear them every day. Maybe she could convince him. Absentmindedly, she chose a dress shirt from the closet and pulled it on. It was too early to put on her work clothes, as her meeting with Seth wasn't due to start until 1 PM.

She smiled at the framed photos on the bureau. There were some of Aaron with a couple who she assumed were his parents, another one with him and his cousin Nadia, and one of her, Aaron and Seth. It was an older photo, back from the days he'd still been Chief of Staff. Back before... _Everything_. It had to mean something that he'd kept it in the first place. As much as she loved her job, she knew he had loved the same position at least just as much. And he'd been good at it. Very good. Probably better than she was. He hadn't deserved to lose it at all, but especially not the way he had. Even though he now had a new, technically much higher position, and they'd sorted things out, could something like that really be forgotten? Or would the shadow of the injustice follow them forever?

There was still so much she didn't know about him, and yet she felt confident she knew the essence of Aaron Shore. It had become crystal clear through his actions. She was familiar with his strength, and not only the physical kind, although she kind of enjoyed that, too. His courage. His stubbornness. His smarts. His good heart underneath all that mostly faked obnoxiousness. His surprising selflessness.

"Do you spy on all the men you spend a single night with?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"No, just you," she chuckled, his breath tickling her neck.

"Good. Find any skeletons yet?"

"No, but you could be keeping them somewhere else, as far as I know."

"Snoop away."

"Maybe later. I think we should talk. About what we're going to do now."

She turned around in his arms to face him. Although there was still a hint of a smile, it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I know this is going to change things for you," he said, nodding.

"Yeah, you can say that..."

"I never wanted to drag anyone else into this."

"Too late for that now."

"I guess. When I took this job... I really didn't think this would ever be an issue, so I haven't put much thought into it. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me for becoming VP."

"I know how much you like your freedom."

"And I intend to keep it, as far as I can."

"Okay. But I'm sure you know this isn't going to stay secret."

She nodded, biting her lip.

"Yup. Still, I want as few changes as possible, no matter where this goes."

"That's fair. Does that mean you won't be my official date in public events?"

She hesitated, imagining the dozens and dozens of cameras the Kirkmans had to deal with almost every day and the useless magazine articles nitpicking on Alex's clothes, hair and makeup. Sometimes she wasn't sure how the First Lady could bear all of it.

"I don't know. I guess it'd depend on the occasion."

"Okay."

She frowned, shaking her head.

"Wait... Why are you being so accommodating?"

"Like I said, I never wanted to put anyone else through this. I know what it's like, and I can tell you it sucks a lot of the time. Your life is yours to live, I'll deal with what you want to give me."

 _Had he really been defeated by this job so badly? Was it because he'd been lonely?_

Unsure how to answer, she placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him, hoping he'd realize that despite her reluctance to give up her life, she was there for him.

"You said you had a meeting with Seth this afternoon?" He asked as they shared toast and orange juice in his kitchen.

"Yeah, why?"

"Why not ask him to come here? I need to talk to him, too."

"Aaron, you're on sick leave. _Forced_ sick leave. Forget about it."

"I won't be leaving the house. Come on..."

"Ugh. Fine, I'll have him come here."

"I knew you'd see things my way"

"Don't get used to it."

He wouldn't, but he could get used to having her share breakfast with him more often. Despite their serious talk earlier, things were looking up. It may have been a stupidly romantic notion, but he wanted to believe that if she fell for him, having to give up some parts of her current life wouldn't feel so intimidating to her anymore. Calculated risks were his thing, anyway. Still, he hadn't dared to ask her to clarify if anything was completely off the table for them. It was too early for that, and he hoped he could change her mind, should it come to that.

Seth arrived after noon, carrying Chinese takeout.

"You're a lifesaver, man," Aaron told him, sighing happily.

"As if you couldn't send someone to get you guys food. So, Emily, how long have you been here anyway?" asked Seth, turning to Emily.

"None of your business."

"Around 12 hours," revealed Aaron, enjoying the annoyed look on Emily's face. There was no reason to keep this from Seth, if they were going to ask for his advice anyway.

"And I'm guessing I don't want to know what exactly you've been up to?"

Aaron nodded.

"That's great to hear. I admit you guys had me worried there for a while. Wait, is that why I'm here? You need my help."

"You catch on quickly," replied Emily.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Aaron.

"Well... Obviously this is a matter of great public interest."

"Won't stay secret for long."

"Nope. You should tell Kirkman and your families as soon as possible."

"I've got a meeting with Kirkman on Tuesday morning, I can do it then," he said.

"Don't look so terrified, Emily," teased Seth.

"I'm not terrified."

She was lying. Why? Was it her family that made her nervous? Or Kirkman? He wasn't particularly worried about either.

"How long do you think we've got before the press gets wind of this?" she asked.

Seth shrugged.

"I don't know. Days, at best. Unless nobody saw you coming here and you wear a disguise when you leave or you stay here indefinitely."

"Do we wait until the first articles are written? Or do we act proactively?" he asked.

"It's up to you. It's not like you're doing anything illegal, and it _is_ your personal life. They'll be after you guys whether you try to keep it under wraps or not."

Aaron considered their options, stealing a glance at Emily beside him.

"How about I draw up a statement and you can hand it out when the time comes?" he asked.

"That's fine. Can't say I'll mind handing out _that_ statement," sighed the press secretary.

The remark returned Aaron to the day he'd resigned. Seth had been the first to know, but he'd been too much of a coward to tell him face to face. Seth, who at that point hadn't know anything about anything, and would've tried to change his mind. It would've been too difficult to deal with, so the only one he'd faced had been the President himself. That had been hard enough. After that he'd been so drained that he'd wanted nothing else but leave the building without running into Emily. She'd been the last person who he would've ever had the guts to tell, so he'd deliberately left the honor of informing her to someone else. As he reached for her hand on the couch and gave it a squeeze, he wondered if she was thinking about the same thing. It was all in the past now, but yet the memory was still like a healing bruise that ached when you poked at it.

He noticed Emily's mood brightening as soon as their personal life was no longer being discussed, and she immersed herself in her work with Seth while Aaron dozed off next to her, happy to listen to them.


	10. Chapter 10

Aaron had spent the week before 4th of July in London. Alone, as usual. Well, not _exactly_ alone, but alone as far as the important things were considered. He understood Emily, but wished she'd accompany him at least sometimes. He'd missed her so much, and Kirkman was throwing an Independence Day reception for mostly military families that night, so they were bound to be otherwise occupied once more. The silver lining was that Emily had agreed to be his date rather than the White House Chief of Staff for the night. Nevertheless, he had his doubts about how that would work out. She was 100% incapable of shutting down work mode for more than minutes at a time. He knew that because he was just like her in that regard, or at least he used to be.

He got to her office in the West Wing less than a half an hour before the reception was due to start. Not nearly long enough, but he'd make do.

"Hey," he said, stepping inside the room. Emily was behind her desk, busily sorting something out on the computer. She practically jumped up from the chair at his greeting, and within seconds she was in his arms.

"Hey yourself. How are you holding up with the jetlag?"

"Not too bad yet. I slept on the plane," he replied, kissing her soundly. "You look great tonight," he continued, eyeing her body up and down.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself," she said, licking her lips. God, this was going to be a long night. He cupped her face to kiss her again.

"We have to go," she sighed way too soon for his taste.

"Yeah. You coming over after this?"

"Sure."

That was what he'd missed most of all. Having her in his arms at night. Talking to her when he couldn't sleep. Maybe he was going soft due to getting older or something, but words like family and home meant more to him now than before. Not that family hadn't always been important to him, but now he found himself wondering if it could be too late for him to have one of his own. Marriage and kids weren't something he'd ever brought up with Emily, it just hadn't been long enough, but their relationship had made him think. Reassess his own priorities in life. He knew he shouldn't be affected by his own mother at this age, but seeing her eyes shine when she chatted with Emily and then looked back at him with so much hope that it was almost too much for him to bear. He'd never understood it properly, but now he did: his mother had been afraid for him. That he'd never find anyone.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" he asked when she kept on being more quiet than usual.

Emily shook her head.

"Not really. I know which reporters to avoid by now, and I don't think tonight's guests are too interested in prying on our personal lives."

"True. But thank you for being here with me, anyway. I know how you feel about it."

She nodded, saying nothing. He grabbed her hand, hoping she'd be less distant later on. When she got like this, he had no way of reaching her. She didn't want to talk, and nothing he said would make her loosen up. Hopefully she'd take a few glasses of punch.

Over the course of the next few hours, they shook countless hands and posed for dozens of photos. Emily and the First Lady received flowers from some of the children attending the occasion with their parents. The food was tasty enough, and the punch went nicely into his head, quite possibly aided by the jetlag. When he started feeling giddy and relaxed, he figured it was time to stop, as the next stage could possibly have him embarrass himself.

Emily had left his side to visit the ladies room, and she returned with Seth in tow.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think this is winding down. We could sneak out for some 4th of July drinks. You got any of the good stuff in your office anymore, Aaron?" asked Seth.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Lead on then, Sir."

Shaking his head at Seth, he led them into his office in the West Wing.

The Press Secretary turned out to be in a talkative mood that night. As much as he liked Seth, Aaron was dying to be left alone with his girlfriend.

"Aaron, are you even listening?" asked Seth when Aaron's attention had once again drifted from him to Emily, who was trying to cover a yawn.

"Of course I am. You were talking about that reporter from _The Times,_ Mandy something-"

"Marcia Stevens, but close enough."

"Seth, just stop dating reporters," groaned Emily.

"I'm not dating her."

"That's what you're thinking about doing."

"Am not!"

"Uh-huh, you are, and as your friend I have a duty to tell you to stop this self-destructive behavior."

"Did you know that your boyfriend here encouraged me to date Lisa?"

"Really, Aaron?"

He shrugged innocently.

"How was I supposed to know what she was like? And like I told you then, Seth, it's not like you meet all that many other women anyway with the work hours you put in. I was being practical."

Seth looked like he was about to say something else, but then thought better of it.

"I think it's about time I head home. Have a good night,"

"Good night."

"Good night."

"I thought he'd never leave," said Aaron, standing up.

Emily chuckled.

"That's so mean. Seth's your friend."

"Yeah, but he's not the one I haven't been able to stop thinking about for the last week."

"Only for the last week?"

"Fair enough. More like for the last year and a half."

"Much better."

She could hear Aaron moving behind her, and then suddenly he flicked off the lights, leaving them in almost total darkness. Intrigued, she stayed put, waiting for him to reach her. It wasn't long until he was gently pushing the straps of her dress off her shoulders, kissing the newly exposed skin.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, nibbling on her ear.

"Not at all," she replied, trying not to pant.

"That's a lie, Emily, and I've been wanting to do this all night."

He pulled her closer by the waist and she could definitely tell how much he'd missed her. The heat pooling low in her belly was a sure giveaway of her own feelings. She'd been aching for him for the last week. Just as she was about to turn around and kiss him, he let go and moved away, walking behind his desk before settling into the chair.

"Come here," he told her.

She cocked an eyebrow, uncertain if he could see the gesture.

"Your chair? Really, Aaron?"

"Trust me, baby, I've been fantasizing about this for months."

"Anyone could walk in," she claimed, even as she approached him.

"Robbie's got that part covered."

"He's going to figure out what we're doing."

Aaron laughed.

"Emily, I'm pretty sure he already knows we have sex."

"I'm not sure if I'm drunk enough for _this_ , to be honest," she sighed as she sank into his lap, her hands finding the nape of his neck. No matter his mood, he always seemed to like it when she stroked him there.

One of the first cardinal rules of working at the White House was to never _ever_ have sex there. This was beyond inappropriate, yet the prospect was exhilarating.

"We can fix that... But we can also stop, and leave if you give me a few minutes to calm down."

She bit into her lip, considering her options. No matter how inappropriate, the fantasy was intriguing. What was even better was knowing he'd probably never sit behind that desk again without thinking about her. Oh yeah, the idea of tormenting him that way was what she liked best.

"Pour me another drink."

The light from the window behind them illuminated his face well enough for her to see his self-satisfied grin.

"I love you," he said.

"I think that's the punch and the brandy talking," she answered, even as her heart almost burst out of her chest.

"No, it's actually not. I couldn't do any of this without you, Emily. Every day we're together, I love you a little more."

Despite their position, she felt herself tearing up. This was probably the most romantic confession of love she'd ever received.

"And I love you," she replied, leaning in for a kiss. No matter how strong and independent she was and how much he annoyed her sometimes, she loved him something fierce. She'd never given all of herself to a man, and that could never happen with Aaron, either. That didn't mean she didn't feel the temptation. The sad truth was that no man was worth it, although if anyone was, it was probably him. She would give until she no longer could, and then it would end, just as it had with her exes. It was the most likely outcome. Aaron was more demanding than anyone she'd been with before, but somehow she found that appealing.

On second thought, she wouldn't need that drink after all. Even when he peeled her dress off of her, letting it bunch at her waist and removed her bra, she knew he was at her mercy. She loved watching his pupils dilate at the sight of her, and later when she moved just the right way, making him gasp for air.

She'd read way too many magazine articles that depicted her as a cold and calculating bitch who didn't care about her boyfriend, but she was beyond caring what they said. Everyone, including Aaron had told her not to read them, but she hadn't been able to stop herself. At least she'd managed to stay off social media, where the situation was bound to be even worse. There seemed to be no way for her to win, people would always question her. Her own parents had learned long ago not to comment on her choices, but now she secretly wondered what they really thought about her. If she thought about it rationally, she didn't need their approval to do anything, but yet somehow it mattered. They were so hard to read, even for her.

"You're messing up my hair," he teased. Yeah, she may have been tugging on his locks free from the gel for the past ten minutes or so.

"I like it better this way."

"It's not very vice presidential."

"Neither is your current position."

He let out a laugh.

"Touché."

"I love the fireworks," she exhaled, looking out the window over Aaron's shoulder.

He picked up his jacket from the floor and spread it carefully over her before turning the chair to face the window.

She released him to adjust her position, sighing in pleasure when his arms wrapped around her, pulling her back into his chest. His head landed on her shoulder and she wondered half-seriously if he was going to fall asleep on her right then and there.

"They are beautiful," he agreed. "You want to know something else?"

"What?"

"I think we should go someplace together. Just for a few days. Only the two of us."

"And the Secret Service."

"No avoiding that, I'm afraid."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Hawaii? Turks and Caicos? Timbuktu?"

She chuckled at his last suggestion.

"Timbuktu?"

"You pick the place, Emily."

"Okay."

"So it's a yes, then?"

"Yup."


	11. Chapter 11

Whenever possible, Aaron would usually wait for Emily to finish work so that they could leave together. Sometimes he had to practically drag her out of her office, but he'd also developed a habit of sitting on the couch in her office and watching her work. At first she'd asked him if he was waiting for her to ask for his input, but he'd claimed he only liked watching her so focused. The most disconcerting thing about those nights was that she _had_ started asking for his help at times, as if they were still colleagues on equal footing. _Just like old times._ Sometimes she missed those days, but that longing was usually extinguished by the realization that every part of this man was hers now.

She had to admit it wasn't so bad to have someone who looked after her the way he did. She'd been practically living with him since their end-of-the-summer getaway to Martinique. It wasn't as if she'd given up her apartment, but she didn't spend much time there anymore. It was a little intimidating, but he hadn't forced her into the arrangement, it had simply happened on its own, so she only had herself to blame.

That night she'd left work reasonably early, and they even had time to sit in front of the TV for a while. Aaron was channelsurfing and she'd just found a comfortable, warm spot in the crook of his arm, when an obnoxious voice coming out of the speakers pulled Emily out of her slumber.

"What is this?" she asked groggily, forcing her eyes to focus on the screen and the man in it.

"Listen to this," said Aaron, turning the volume up, a deep, angry frown etched on his face.

The more she heard, the more she hated it. There was a lot of drivel in this world, and she'd known this man had held aspirations of running for president, but she'd never actually believed in it... Until now. As much as it angered her, he was serious. And so were the people supporting him in that rally.

"I can't believe I managed to miss this announcement today," she murmured.

"You've got more important things to do than listen to him all day."

"I'm the President's Chief of Staff and this guy's attacking him, he's attacking us all."

"You don't have to tell me that, but what are we supposed to do? We can't exactly use our platform against him right now. This isn't an official campaign yet, and Kirkman's hasn't started either."

" _Kirkman's_ campaign? You're not running with? Does he know?"

Aaron held up a finger.

"I didn't say that. I just haven't been able to make up my mind yet. And he knows I'm hesitant."

"How can you say that? You've done a good job, and he needs you!"

"You watched that rally with me. That guy claims that Mexicans are rapists and drug dealers, and some people believe him. Maybe enough for him to win the candidacy. So are you really sure that having me as VP candidate is the best for Kirkman? I could be a liability."

"We've got to fight this, Aaron. Not just because we know Kirkman's the best choice for the country, but because we can't let this guy win. I honestly can't believe you're thinking about bailing!"

"You didn't answer my question, Emily. I could end up losing him the election. The worst could happen because of me. Your first and foremost duty is to protect the President, so it's not like you can ignore this."

"Aaron..." she sighed, covering her face with her hands. Despite being usually so clear-headed, this time she wasn't sure if her love for Aaron was messing with her abilities to make a recommendation to Kirkman. "People like you," she finally continued.

" _Some_ people. And then there are people like the man who shot me, who gets his inspiration from online groups and a hate-filled presidential hopeful. You know just as well as I do that it's not going to get any easier during the election."

He had a point, as much as she may have hated to admit it.

"I can't believe we've come to this state as a country. I've spent my entire career trying to fix things for people who would otherwise feel excluded, and yet..."

"I know, baby," exhaled Aaron, and when her eyes were clouded with unshed tears, she felt his arms tighten around her. Burying her face in his chest, she inhaled deeply. This was the one place in the world where she could relax, where she didn't always have to be in charge. The place where monsters of the real variety couldn't reach.

"Are you seriously asking me to tell Kirkman that someone else should run with him?" she asked.

"No, I'm asking you to consider it."

"You don't want to be VP anymore."

"It's complicated... You know me," he shrugged. "I hate feeling like I'm not getting things done enough. I don't want to leave the administration, but I think maybe... Maybe it'd be better if I took on a less political role again."

She was torn. On one hand, him no longer being VP would make things a lot less complicated between them. On the other, she saw how good he was at his job, how his natural charisma, youth and smarts benefited Kirkman.

"Any advice?" he asked.

"Are you asking me as your girlfriend or Kirkman's Chief of Staff?"

Aaron hesitated before answering. The time to discuss their future even in the hypothetical had come. It was high time for that talk, but he still dreaded it.

"My girlfriend," he finally forced himself to reply.

"Okay. Well, I think your reasons for hesitating are valid. I don't agree with everything you said, but I understand."

"So that means you're not going to dump me if I refuse to run?"

"No... But I think ultimately you should do what's best for this country, not for us."

He bit into his tongue at her answer. This was the kind of reply he'd been scared of. She wasn't interested in revealing what she wanted out of this relationship.

"Do you see this continuing in the long term?" he asked.

"Us? Yeah, I mean, I think we're doing pretty well. I hate the publicity, but you can get used to a lot of things with time," she answered, frowning as if she still didn't get it.

He nodded. Maybe this wasn't the time after all. They'd only been together for eight months or so, anyway. No need to tell her he wanted her there with him always, whether he was the Vice President of the United States or living under a bridge in Virginia. She was right, anyway. They were doing well, and Emily wasn't as skittish about being seen with him in public as she used to be.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" she inquired, her eyes narrowing.

Aaron shook his head.

"Just testing you. Let's go to bed," he said, pecking her on the lips.

"Testing? Really? And did I pass?"

"With flying colors, like I know you always do," he quipped, pulling her off the couch with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Aaron practically crawled into bed one night after another trip. He barely had the energy to kick his shoes off, especially when he saw Emily curled up on her side, sound asleep, waiting for him.

"Missed you," he murmured into her hair, wrapping his arms around her.

She moaned in her sleep and clawed at his dress shirt.

"I'm freezing, Aaron," she replied weakly.

Placing a hand on her bare shoulder, he winced.

"No, babe, you're burning up. Let me get you something for that fever," he said, forcing himself out of bed.

"Don't leave me here," she groaned after him.

He made her swallow the pill and a glass of water before settling in beside her.

"You're calling in sick tomorrow," he told her.

"Am not."

"Emily..."

"They won't manage without me."

"Wrong. I'm pretty sure I could handle your job for a day," he joked.

"You're the Vice President."

"Let your deputy handle it."

"You're annoyingly stubborn."

He chuckled.

"Isn't it great that we're so much alike?"

"I love you... You're always so warm."

It would've been cute if she wasn't currently delirious due to the fever.

"And that's the only reason you love me?"

"You may have other... Nice... Qualities, too."

"Nice qualities? All right, I'll keep that in mind. Now go to sleep, it's 3 AM."

"Don't boss me around."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep, Emily pressed tightly against his chest. The last thought occupying his mind before falling asleep was that he never wanted to be anywhere else.

Emily never got colds, and if she did, she never missed work for them. She didn't have time for arbitrary things like common colds. A week later she still had no idea how she'd let Aaron convince her to take not one, not two, but _three_ full days off. Although she had to admit that she now she felt rested and refreshed and didn't have to constantly watch out for coughing on Kirkman or anyone else and risk getting them sick, too. Nevertheless, what concerned her was that according to her deputy, Justin, he hadn't taken care of most things during her sick leave. _Aaron_ had, and of course he'd been less than forthcoming about it to her, and she hadn't confronted him either. It was hard not let her mind go into all those dark and twisted places it was threatening to. She didn't actually think for one second that he'd dated her for a year solely with the intention of getting to know her weaknesses and then taking her job (which rightfully _had_ been his) back, but something was going on with him. _Had he decided not to run with Kirkman?_

Biting her lip as she closed her office door behind her for the night, she tried to figure out how she'd feel about that. Technically it wasn't her business and she should be happy because it would mean that they could be a more normal couple. On the other hand, she believed him to be their best choice for VP and she didn't want to be disappointed in him. No matter his position, he'd been a strong and solid presence in her life ever since the Capitol bombing. Always seeming to know what to do, how to control the situation. Somehow he'd kept it together even after the rug had been pulled out from under his feet. She wasn't sure how to live without him anymore, and that scared her more than anything else before in her life.

Aaron wasn't home yet when she got in. _Home?_ Hell, she didn't even officially live with him! She didn't usually leave work this early, but all the paperwork that had accumulated on her desk in the last few months had been almost magically cleaned out during her sick leave, so she'd taken an early night with a good conscience. There was work to be done at Aaron's place after all, namely laundry.

Her phone rang soon after she'd started her work and she turned the speaker on to speak to her sister.

"Hey, Becca,"

"Hey, Em. How's our future Second Lady doing?"

She knew Becca was joking, but it still made her stomach lurch.

"I don't know who you're referring to."

"He still hasn't popped the question?"

"We haven't even discussed the possibility." And she preferred things that way, thank you very much. She didn't even know if she could reconcile with Aaron _not_ running for another term, much less another four years of him being VP. It was all too much. Taking one day at a time was more than enough.

"Don't botch this up. I mean it. He's smart, nice and hot, and you can tell how much he loves you."

"I think _you_ have a crush on him."

"Come on, I know you love him."

"I do! But marriage in my position? Especially to the Vice President? Becca, I..." she sighed. "It's not something I can see myself doing."

That shut her sister up.

"So... This is about your job, isn't it?"

"I don't actually expect you to understand me, so maybe we should change the subject."

"No! As your sister it's my job not to let you mess up a good thing. You deserve to be happy."

"What's so wrong about taking things slowly? I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, much less in six months or five years."

It was Becca's turn to sigh.

"I may not know Aaron like you do, but... I'm telling you, that man is looking to get serious. _With you_. Maybe you're too close to him to see it. The least I can do is warn you, and you'll do whatever you want with that information."

"Well, thanks for the advice," she replied, hoping she sounded sarcastic rather than worried.

"Ugh, I need to go, Em. Your nephew's stuck something in his nose again,"

Emily grimaced.

"Talk to you later."

"Don't forget what I said!"

"I won't." She couldn't even if she wanted to.

The bedroom door creaked open and Emily found herself face to face with a pale-looking and unsmiling Aaron.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Long enough."

She nodded.

"You don't know if this is going anywhere," he stated. It didn't really sound like a question.

"Aaron... I didn't- I'm sorry you heard that call."

"No, it's good that I did. I've been putting off talking about these things with you for too long, anyway."

"I didn't know you wanted to-"

"I do. Or _did_. Not right this second, but someday, definitely." Emily's ears were starting to ring. Things were unraveling fast. She had to get away.

"So, what now, Aaron? Do you want me to leave?"

To her relief, he nodded slowly.

"I think that's for the best."

As she left him behind, she tried to calm herself by thinking that maybe they just needed a little bit of time to think. Both of them. He'd come around and realize that they should go on like they had until now. _But what if he didn't?_


	13. Chapter 13

It _always_ failed when she got in too deep. She and Brett had been living together for mere three months before he'd popped the question, effectively ending the entire relationship. Sure, she'd initially promised him to think about it, and she had. For him. In the end it had been a relatively easy choice to say no. He'd asked her for the wrong reasons, and she couldn't really see them together in 50 years. Maybe she and Aaron should take a break, think about what they wanted. Actually, she was pretty sure they were already on a break.

The worst thing was that she really missed him. Missed their stupid sexy phone calls when he was away, missed him asking for her advice. Missed having him there to help her. There was no one else in the White House who could have any idea what kind of workload she was under. They hadn't been just partners, but friends, too. Sometimes that was what she missed the most. It was a bit like during the months he'd worked for Hookstraten, and the really awkward months after his return when she hadn't had any idea how to work things out with him. This time was worse, though. This time she knew exactly what they could be together. And yet she knew that compromising on her principles wouldn't bode well for them in the long run.

Wincing, she opened the drawer in her desk that also worked as a makeshift medicine cabinet and reached for the Tylenol. _Stupid cramps._ She had three meetings to sit through today, and wanting to bend over double in pain wasn't something she could afford.

Aaron could feel a headache coming. Barely talking to your girlfriend for weeks tended to get anyone tense. Was she even his girlfriend anymore? Were they on a break? He closed his eyes, imagining Emily's fingers gently kneading the muscles in his neck, her nails sinking into his scalp. _God, he missed her_. Nothing had changed since the night she'd left his place.

He loved her, but he wasn't sure of her level of commitment. It wasn't just about the idea of marriage. They didn't own anything together, and she had kept her own apartment.

 _I just don't see myself doing that._

As much as he wanted to think it was his position that was making her hesitate, a par lot of him wondered if maybe she was actually rejecting _him_ after all.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Robbie entered before Aaron had finished saying "come in."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sir, Mike Ritter found Ms. Rhodes unconscious in one of the hallways of the West Wing."

He rose from his chair but held onto it, unsure he wouldn't keel over otherwise.

"Has an ambulance been called?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Take me to her, now."

When Emily regained consciousness, she had no idea where she was, and her lower belly ached. Turning her head, she saw Aaron dozing off in the chair next to the bed she was lying in. They were the only ones in the room. She reached out to touch his arm, jolting him awake immediately.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked, despising how groggy and weak she sounded.

He stared at her hand on his arm, maybe considering whether he should remove it or not, but then focused his eyes on her.

"You're in the hospital. You fainted, and they had to operate on you. There was internal bleeding... They didn't tell me much else, to be honest," he finished gently.

She nodded. Maybe he didn't know what exactly was wrong with her, but she could read the suspicions in his frown. He looked scared.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No. It hurts, but... I can handle it."

He chuckled darkly.

"You really are the most stubborn woman on earth."

This was the most they'd talked in three weeks.

"Do you want me to leave? I wanted to make sure you were okay, if you'd rather-" he continued, but she interrupted him.

"No, it's okay. I was just wondering why we can't seem to sort out our crap unless one of us gets hurt," she replied, letting out a disbelieving laugh.

"Fair enough. I'm sorry for pressuring you, Emily," he sighed.

"You have a right to want those things."

"I-," he started, but that was the moment a red-haired doctor decided to enter the room and Aaron fell silent immediately, his body tensing in fear.

"Good evening. Glad to see you're awake, Ms. Rhodes," she greeted, flashing a polite smile at both of them.

"So, how are you feeling? You gave us all a bit of a scare there. Are you in pain?"

"A little," she admitted.

"Okay. I'm going to check out your wound, and then get you set up with some nice pain relief for the night," replied the doctor.

Emily nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

The doctor turned to face Aaron, clearly wondering if she'd have enough guts to ask him to leave for the examination.

"Sir, would you mind stepping out of the room for a while?" she finally said.

Aaron's dark eyes met hers, the look in them questioning. She only had to say the word and he wouldn't leave her.

"Yeah, go and get coffee with Robbie or something. I'll see you later," she said.

He nodded gravely before getting to his feet and leaving her alone with the doctor.

The doctor approached her and began to palpate her belly.

"Does this hurt?" She asked.

Emily shook her head.

"No, not more than any other spot in that area. Can you tell me what happened? Aaron didn't really know."

"Of course. As he probably told you, you had internal bleeding, which was the cause for you losing consciousness. We operated and managed to get the bleeding under control. Were you aware that you were pregnant?"

"Wow. No, I didn't know." Sure, she'd been having some intense stomach cramps that morning, but she'd just assumed that it was a normal period.

"I'm afraid it was an ectopic pregnancy, meaning that the fetus was not growing where it's supposed to. Sometimes this condition can cause complications, like it did in your case. One of your Fallopian tubes ruptured, and we had to remove it in the surgery."

Emily nodded along. She felt numb.

"Does that mean I can't have children?" she asked. She wasn't sure if kids were even in the plans for her, but it'd been nice to have the option.

"Not necessarily. It will be harder, most likely, but in all likelihood you have one functional Fallopian tube, and treatments have good success rates these days."

"Okay." She couldn't believe she was being forced to have this discussion, especially at a time when her entire relationship was hanging on by a thread.

"Try to get some rest now, Ms. Rhodes. I'll have the nurses get you something to help relieve the pain and I'll be back in the morning to check in on you."

"Thank you, Doctor."

With that, the doctor was gone, leaving Emily alone with her thoughts. Aaron peered inside a few minutes later, and she put on a brave face for him. _Didn't he have a right to know, though?_

"Everything okay?" he asked, frowning.

"Yeah, she answered my questions and apparently I'm not showing any signs of surgery complications," she calmly explained.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Not really."

"Emily... I don't know what to say anymore. I know something's up, but for some reason you're pushing me away. Like you did back when-"

"It's not your business," she spat angrily. She felt like crap, and although it wasn't his fault (well, not all of it anyway), she couldn't keep it all bottled up inside her.

He stepped away from the bed, his eyes wide.

"So... You want to end this, then?" he asked in a strangled voice.

It was probably coming anyway, so why not do it tonight? Why not have tonight be one of the worst ones in her entire life?

She nodded. "Please, go," she whispered.

"Right."

That was the last word he said before walking out. The door closed after him, and as soon as she was sure he was gone, she buried her head in her hands and let the tears come.


	14. Chapter 14

_Two months later..._

This was Aaron's first time in Paris. They called it the city of love, but so far all he'd found was relief. Not that it wasn't valuable, too. Especially when he wasn't looking for another relationship. It hadn't been nearly long enough.

The last two months had been difficult in so many ways. He still wasn't sure why she'd pushed him away at the hospital, and he hadn't really approached her since, aside from sending her flowers. Yet he couldn't help thinking that maybe it had been about something else she didn't want, especially not with him. It really stung to realize that the one woman he could've seen himself settling down with didn't see things the same way. And he would've been happy just living with her, screw the marriage vows.

The press had behaved like a flock of vultures when it came to their breakup. Some blamed Emily openly, writing articles hinting that she was a gold digger who hadn't gotten what she'd wanted from him. Others (the conservative media mostly) wondered if perhaps Aaron himself was involved in a sex scandal of some sort, that he must've at the very least cheated on her. All requests, including Seth's, to let them deal with their private issues without press involvement had fallen on deaf ears. Leaving the States for a week and a half had offered a much-needed reprieve, but it wasn't the only reason he was enjoying a what he deemed as well-deserved glass of champagne in his hotel room.

He'd finally made a decision on his future as VP, and Kirkman had accepted it. He was stepping down, hopefully eventually he'd be able to fade back to the background and immerse himself in work he was comfortable and familiar with. There was still a long way to go, but he believed second chances were possible, sometimes even in politics, which was why he'd suggested Kirkman contact Kimble for the VP candidacy. She and Kirkman would form an indomitable team, and having a Republican as his running mate when the GOP's candidate was probably going to be one of the most polarizing figures in American politics, could work miracles.

It was nearing 11 PM when Robbie's polite knock on his door forced him back to his feet.

"Sorry to disturb you, Sir, but Ms. Rhodes is here to see you, and I thought you might like to-"

"Yeah, of course. Let her in."

His heart hammered in his chest as he saw her at his doorstep, a small smile on her lips.

"So... What brings you here tonight?" he asked.

"Kirkman called me. I know what you decided."

He nodded.

"Do you think it was the right decision?"

"If you feel that way, then it was. I trust you, Aaron. You have good instincts... That's who you've always been. You're better at reading situations and people than me."

He chuckled nervously. Sometimes it still made him uncomfortable to hear her praise him. It felt good too, nevertheless. He knew caring about what she thought as much as he did wasn't healthy, but he couldn't help it. How would he ever get over her?

"Want to join me for a drink?" he asked, looking for a distraction.

"Why not."

He poured her a glass of champagne.

"What should we drink to?" she asked, raising her glass.

"To the future?"

"To the future."

"I hope we can still be friends, Emily. And hopefully even work together." He both meant and didn't mean it. She truly was the best colleague he'd ever had the pleasure of working with, and their tendency to get things done together made him yearn for the days they worked side by side, as equals. He wasn't entirely sure if things could work like that again after the election, though. Would it feel weird to be Special Adviser again instead of VP? That was the reason he'd told Kirkman that he might seek other opportunities, namely within the office of the new vice president. After all, he'd know the ropes. There was no way he wished to be Emily's boss, or wanted her to be his. They were meant to be equals, whether they were together or not. They'd work together as equals again or not at all.

"Oh, come on, cut with the bullshit. We're never going to be friends. I didn't come here tonight to tell you you're my friend," she replied, stopping his heart.

There it was, she'd said it. The real reason she'd come to see him. It was true that she'd talked to Kirkman and heard about his decision, but that was an excuse. Nevertheless, it was the only excuse she was going to be using tonight. It wasn't the nasty articles or the disturbing letters and emails she'd received after their breakup that had made her think, but the deep ache in her heart whenever she saw him, whether it was only on a screen or live at some event or another. Getting over him had been even harder this time around because so much had happened. She'd even found herself growing weary of her job, which had never happened before. Some days she hadn't even wanted to get out of bed. The depression symptoms weren't all due to Aaron, but every single passing day had made it more obvious to her that she shouldn't have ended things between them.

Their eyes met, and she almost moaned at the look she saw in them, as they mirrored her own feelings. _How much he wanted her. How much he missed her._

Afraid of breaking the spell, she said nothing but only swallowed, turning around to place her half-filled glass on the side table.

She could feel him behind her even before his palms landed firmly on her hips and then calmly untucking her blouse from her skirt. He slowed down, giving her a chance to stop him, but she leaned back into him, earning back a groan as her behind met his erection.

"Yes," she whispered huskily, not about to leave anything ambiguous.

His touch woke her slumbering body, desire returning to her for the first time since their breakup. Desperate, she clung to him, urging him to take charge. They'd never had issues in this regard, and this time was no exception. This was no time for slow seduction and tender words, but a night for raw need.

"I missed you so much," he sighed against her neck, the kiss achingly tender compared to all his other actions. She nearly started crying right there and then out of sheer relief, but there was no time, so she settled on repeating the words she was going to spend the rest of her life telling him. _I love you. I love you. I love you._

"I know," she answered out loud, almost whimpering as his fingers reached for the panties under her skirt.

He wasn't gentle with her, and she didn't want it or ask for it. She laid back on the king-sized bed as his hands skimmed up and down her legs before unbuckling his belt.

Emily wanted all he could give her, his body overpowering hers in the best way. He wouldn't take his eyes off hers as he pounded into her, every thrust sending the message she would've hated coming from any other man: _you're mine._ She'd never admit it in public, but Aaron Shore in charge in bed was probably the most arousing thing she could think about. And the best part about that was that he was all _hers_.

She wasn't quiet, letting her cries echo off the walls of the hotel room, not particularly caring who might hear them. His pants were only halfway down his legs and she was still wearing most of her clothes, the buttons of her blouse open and her bra opened from the front, her skirt bunched up around her waist.

It was over fast for both of them, the emotions and pent-up sexual energy too much to handle, and he collapsed beside her, leaving an arm wrapped around her stomach.

"God, I don't even know what that was... What got into me... I'm sorry, Em," he panted, his voice gentle.

She shook her head.

"No, it was perfect, actually. I needed that."

"And are you thinking about leaving now?" her asked uncertainly.

"No." She couldn't leave his side even if she wanted to. The last two months had been such a revelation. They'd given her time to mourn, but also explore what she wanted out of life. _It was him. It had always been him._ Her stupid, challenging and irresistible former co-worker. Vice President or not, it didn't matter.

"Good, because I wasn't about to let you."

"That's good."

"I still love you, in case you didn't know."

"As a matter of fact, I did. I love you, too."

"Are you going to tell me what happened with you?"

Emily sighed. He deserved to know, but it just... It hurt talking about it, and she'd tried so hard to put it behind her and she hadn't actually told anyone about it. Until now.

"I had a ruptured Fallopian tube... I was pregnant, but the fetus wasn't in the uterus. It wouldn't have survived, and then the tube ruptured, which caused the internal bleeding. You know the rest..."

The arm wrapped around her tightened.

"Emily... I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

"I know we never meant to have a child, but this..."

"I know, Aaron."

"Are you all right now? Physically, I mean? You should've told me this before we- I was so rough with you-"

"I'm fine, stop fretting! The only long-term consequence might be that I may not be able to have children, at least not as easily as I otherwise would've."

"I'm sorry."

She didn't know whether to tell him the next part, but she was breaking down fast, Aaron's closeness and his firm arm around her were breaching all her carefully built defenses.

"I used to think I didn't probably even want them... Because it'd be so hard to have both a family and a career, and because of my dad... But now I'm not so sure anymore, and not knowing if it'll ever happen hurts."

He turned her around on the bed and pulled her to his chest, allowing her to sob into his warm skin. His hands combed through her hair soothingly.

"For what it's worth, I'm here no matter what, if you want me. If you want a baby, I'll do my best to give you one. If it doesn't work out, I can live with it. Or we could adopt."

"Marry me."

She was pretty sure he stopped breathing at her question. No wonder, a few months ago she would've committed herself voluntarily if those words had left her mouth, but sometimes life could be full of surprises.

"What?" He finally choked out.

"Marry me, Aaron Shore," she repeated.

"Have you- Emily, are you sure you're feeling okay?" he asked with a half laugh.

So he still wasn't sure she was being serious.

"I've been so lost as to what I wanted in life, but losing you after knowing what it's like to be with you... It was too much. I don't want to go through that again, and even though I know a lot of marriages fail, you're worth the risk. I don't care if you're VP or working for Hookstraten..."

"You're actually _proposing_ to me?"

"Yeah, I am."

"What happened to not seeing yourself marrying me?"

"Aaron, it was never about _you_. It was about _me_. I know I went about it the wrong way. I'm scared to death, but I want this. I want you."

"You don't have to marry me to have me."

"But it's what I want. For once, I feel like I'm doing something for the right reasons."

"Then I'll say yes. As long as you promise to let me buy you a ring as soon as we get home."

"Oh, you're definitely not getting off the hook with that one. So I'll hold you to that."

"Mmmm... Emily Shore doesn't sound too bad to me."

"Rhodes-Shore."

He rolled his eyes.

"That's a mouthful."

"But it still sounds right."

"We'll talk about it another time. Do I at least get a kiss?"

Placing a hand on his cheek, she kissed him, savoring the feeling of his soft lips on hers again. Her entire body was still humming in pleasure despite the tears.

"Let's do it tomorrow," she whispered against his mouth.

"Huh?"

"Get married."

He chuckled.

"I'm not joking, Aaron."

"Have you ever done anything like this in your life before?"

"No. Have you?"

"No."

"So let's try it. I've made the same mistakes in my life so many times before that I think it's time to try out a new approach. Or are you already having second thoughts about marrying me?"

"Never," he answered in a serious tone, shaking his head.

"You do know that I'd never do this with anyone else, right?"

"And here I was thinking you had a habit of walking into men's hotel rooms, seducing them and then asking them to marry you," he joked.

"You're such a jerk."

"You wouldn't love me as much if I wasn't."

"True, but I'll have you killed if you ever tell anyone that," she replied, punching his arm lightly.

He laughed, a beautiful carefree laugh that she wanted to hear every single day.

"Don't let Robbie hear you say that."


	15. Chapter 15

_"Aaron, how does this even work? We don't even have a marriage license or anything! And the press is going to freak!" Ranted Emily, trying to locate her hair brush. What had she been thinking?_

 _"Last night you thought it was a good idea," protested Aaron, looking annoyingly calm and collected and fresh from the shower._

 _"I wasn't thinking straight."_

 _"Look, we'll figure it out as we go. We can do all the paperwork once we get home and then get married officially," he suggested, his arms snaking around her. Emily closed her eyes for a second, determined to resist the temptation of getting him back to bed._

 _"You're suggesting an unofficial wedding ceremony for now?"_

 _"Exactly."_

 _"Aaron Shore, I never really had you pegged for a romantic soul. Two day ago I would've absolutely refused, but..."_

 _"And now?"_

 _"I like it. We can do it without witnesses, right?"_

 _"Sure, if you want to. But are you sure you don't even want Seth there?"_

 _Emily nodded._

 _"Absolutely. This is just for us."_

 _Real life was no fairy tale, but it felt like a scene from one of those ridiculously mushy romantic movies her sister had loved watching as teenager when she stood beside Aaron for their commitment ceremony. It didn't matter that he was the Vice President, or that he'd made the decision to give up the position and that it made her life more complicated. What mattered was that he saw into her soul, had probably seen right from the first time they'd come face to face. And she saw him just as clearly. Aaron with his tough outer shell and the air of indifference, the man with the brilliant mind and a heart of gold beating within. With him, she could be someone she'd never be on her own, or with anyone else. She promised to fight for a better world with him and for him. Her father's abandonment had nearly made her lose all her faith in men, but Aaron... He'd been through more for her than anyone else. He would stay, as would she._

 _Ten years later..._

"Did you remember to pick up Max's skates?" asked Emily, fidgeting on the seat.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I also picked up the dry-cleaning and got milk. Everything's in order, Em, stop fretting and enjoy the night. Your tenth wedding anniversary is a one-time thing."

"You know, it doesn't have to be... I could get sick of you and marry someone else," she joked, wiggling her eyebrows at her husband.

"Nah, you're too crazy about me."

Emily rolled her eyes at his reply, but then turned serious again.

"Sorry... I just feel like I've been neglecting all of you lately."

"You haven't. We agreed that once Hookstraten was no longer President, I'd work less and you'd get to do anything you liked. I've actually enjoyed it, especially the book-writing part."

"So not the babysitting?" she asked with a smirk.

Aaron laughed.

"You know how much I love them, but I don't understand how you ever managed at home with those three by yourself."

"Three? What about Sofia?"

"She's a tiny, harmless angel. You should know that."

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger."

He shrugged.

"Maybe, but I don't mind."

"And the boys are just like you, according to your mother."

"That's impossible. I swear I was never that much of a handful as a kid."

"You totally were! You just didn't have two brothers to conspire with! Where did Luca's most recent bruises come from, by the way?"

"Ahh... The boys had a bit of a disagreement after school, so they all grabbed their hockey sticks-"

"And started beating each other up. I should've seen that coming," she sighed. "Maybe we should keep those things under lock and key when they don't need them to play actual hockey."

"Good idea. But now, Baby, let's focus on us."

" _Baby?_ You never call me that anymore _._ "

"I plan on rectifying that situation," he promised, lifting her hand onto his lips.

Emily groaned aloud. They had way too little time alone these days. And even now, they were just going out for an anniversary dinner. Granted, it was at her favorite restaurant, but still... And idea began forming in her head.

"You're suspiciously quiet, Em. What is it?" He asked.

"Take a left at the next light."

"The restaurant isn't that way."

"I _know_ , genius. However... There is a neat little hotel that way."

Aaron's head flipped to the side to face her so fast she was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"No romantic dinner?"

"We can always do room service."

"You really are my kind of woman, Mrs. Shore," he muttered, a smile playing on his lips.

"Rhodes-Shore."

"And that's _still_ a mouthful."

It was close to midnight when they finally pulled at their own driveway. Four hours of bubble bath and uninterrupted bliss with her husband, followed by a private dinner from the room service had left Emily's body pleasantly relaxed. Now they only had to go inside, send Seth home and then retire upstairs to cuddle underneath the warm blankets. Aaron's hand found her waist as they walked to the front door, and she leaned against him.

"I love you," he said. "Even more than back then."

They'd never celebrated their wedding anniversary on their official wedding date, but on the day of their Paris commitment ceremony.

"I love you, too. I'm so glad I had that temporary bout of insanity," she murmured, dipping her head back as his lips grazed her mouth, moving agonizingly slowly to her neck. Her back hit the door and his hands continued to wander, eventually ending up under her buttocks. He lifted her against him, showing her he wasn't satisfied even after the events of the last few hours.

"Aaron," she moaned. "We need to stop," she continued, pushing him away at the shoulders.

He sighed.

"I know, just wanted to have that last bit of fun."

"We should do this again sometime."

"Soon?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I have every intention of making you keep that promise."

"Good."

Finally he released her, pulling back enough to let her dig out the key and open the door.

Every single profanity in Emily's vocabulary went through her mind. _Fucking hell._ All the lights were on, and the mess was something straight out from the Book of Revelations. There was chocolate smeared _everywhere_. Then there were the crayon marks. On the wall. A pack of gauze lay undone on the floor, looking like a mummy had dissolved at the spot. As a mother, her first instinct was that one of her children had been hurt. She'd _kill_ Seth.

Nevertheless, her heartbeat began to slow down as she took notice of all four children and their sitter, and saw no bandages, extra band-aids or blood. The boys were asleep on the floor, their mouths stained with chocolate. Max had his roller skates on. _Jesus, had they been skating inside?_

Her daughter was lying on Seth's lap, her brown curls stained with something that looked (and on closer inspection, smelled) like yogurt. Sofia was squeezing something in her tiny fist, and her bloodpressure skyrocketed again when she realized what it was.

"Aaron, he's let her raid my make-up bag!" she hissed.

"I'll let you deal with Seth, but come on, Emily, take a look at his face," he answered, barely able to hold in his laughter.

"What are you-" she turned to look, and covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to snort. Well, that served Seth right.

"I'll start carrying the boys upstairs," whispered Aaron, picking up Max and Luca at once.

She nodded at him before slowly untangling her daughter from Seth's arms. Mercifully, she stayed asleep during the entire operation, but Seth didn't.

"Hey," he said, blinking at the light."

"I'm not sure if that shade of red is really your color," teased Emily.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, nothing. Just so you know, the contents of that make-up bag were worth at least $200, and there's a reason I don't let her anywhere near them."

Seth shrugged.

"I don't know where she found them."

"Of course you don't. You're never babysitting again."

"Yes, he is! Nobody else wants these rascals," interrupted Aaron, striding back downstairs to pick up the 3rd boy.

"He's got a point," said Seth.

"I've also got a photo of you in your fabulous makeup, Seth," he said, waving his phone.

"I think that's my cue to wash my face and get out of here."

Emily nodded. "I suggest you do that."

"Hope you didn't have too much fun on your date. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow."

"Good night, Seth."

"Night, guys."

Aaron picked up their eldest son, and all three of them headed upstairs, leaving Seth to wash up. Gabe was the one of her boys who had always reminded her the most of Aaron. Sometimes she couldn't even quite put her finger on it, and she loved all her kids equally, but there was something special about their firstborn. Born less than two years after their wedding, she'd had no idea how to be a mother. Gabe had taught her, taught both of them. As she watched Aaron lay him in his own bed while she held their daughter, she thought of how lucky she was. Four healthy children, a husband who still wanted to make out with her during a simple drive, a job she loved. Just because she wasn't working at the White House anymore didn't mean she'd lost anything, that life was meaningless. If anything, it held more meaning. Her children needed a better world, and so would their children.

"Ready for bed?" he asked, coming to stand beside her.

"When the kids are older, will you work with me again? Let's do something good together," she suggested.

"You should know the answer to that, Emily. I'll stand beside you. _Always._ "

"Happy anniversary, Aaron."

"Happy anniversary."


End file.
